<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one that had been stalking me by GonFreecss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071075">The one that had been stalking me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss'>GonFreecss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jetko advent calendar 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is tired of Jet...Or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jetko advent calendar 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one that had been stalking me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uncle, can we kick someone from the store?"</p>
<p>Iroh hummed, not really paying attention to his nephew who was always looking for a reason to fight. "We have had this talk before, you can´t". </p>
<p>"But you don´t know him. He is always stalking me". At the words of Zuko, Iroh looked at the door where Jet was, So that was the reason why he was acting that way. "Good night Jet. What can we offer you this beautiful time?". </p>
<p>Jet smiled and looked at Zuko, "What it is your recomendation pretty boy". </p>
<p>"Leave the place", Jet laughed at Zuko answer. </p>
<p>"I will give you an apple and cinammon tea" Iroh said before Zuko would start a fight. </p>
<p>"Do you have plans for later?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, continue working". </p>
<p>"I mean, outside of work."</p>
<p>"Yes, go to sleep". </p>
<p>"I mean before sleeping, like do you have free time to go to a place with me". </p>
<p>"Why do you want to know that?, you are stalking me, you only come here because you want to follow me. What do you want from me?!" </p>
<p>"I love the tea".</p>
<p>"Smart guy" Iroh answered. Zuko rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Thank you and I just want to take you on a date. Do you have time?" </p>
<p>Iroh almost laughed at his nephew red face. It was obvious that Zuko was surprised that Jet was interest in him. "He already finished for today, He can leave with you" Zuko looked at him like he had been betrayed and Jet looked grateful. "Enjoy your date nephew!". </p>
<p>Iroh smiled, tea and love were the most important in life.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>"How was your date?" Iroh asked when Zuko arrived at the house late. He blushed.</p>
<p>"Why do you care?" But before he left to his room he looked at him "Can I have the free day tomorrow?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>